


Spider Silk

by kakashikrazy256



Series: Spider [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Victim Blaming, please, someone HELP KAITO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashikrazy256/pseuds/kakashikrazy256
Summary: Spider isn't done with Kid yet. Kaito isn't sure how he feels and if he can face the illusionist anymore. At the same time, he has two very protective detectives and a stubborn witch by his side, desperately trying to keep him from self-destructing. Mentions of noncon/rape.





	1. Proof

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up series to Spider Webs, focusing on Kaito's mental downwards spiral, as he tries to come to terms with what happened to him. Reading Spider Webs first would be ideal.
> 
> EDIT: This story has been heavily edited as of 12/2016. I went back, reread this and was horrified by my past self's rather bad portrayal of this situation. I was younger, and fairly inexperienced. And the type of attitude towards this sensitive topic was unacceptable. I apologize to past readers of the direction of this story, and I have edited it to better reflect my much more educated views on rape.
> 
> Warnings: Implied rape/noncon. Victim blaming.

Kuroba wasn't in school today.

Hakuba frowned as he stared at the door. Over an hour had passed, and there was still no sign of the magician bursting through the door.

He didn't know why but something about Kuroba made him uneasy. Since the day he transferred to Ekoda, he had noticed how the magician seemed to be constantly irritated and put on edge by his presence. But Hakuba did not know the reason why. Soon, he found himself to be the top victim of Kuroba's notorious pranks. They annoyed him to no end, yet he couldn't help but see the similarities between Kuroba and the Kaitou Kid.

That being said, Kuroba was similar to Kid in the sense that he was never late to anything without reason. Aoko had told him that Kuroba rarely got sick, so it was a surprise to see him absent.

He could tell Akako was worried too. The way her _beautiful_ ruby eyes would show concern-He shook his head with a blush, and stared down at his desk. He should focus on the main problem here.

Kuroba could be sick, the Brit reasoned to himself but like Aoko had said, idiots don't get colds. But in his mind, Hakuba knew the prankster was far from idiotic.

There was also that minor detail about being trapped in an illusion during last night's heist. He was certain that Kid did not suddenly become a world class illusionist.

Spider.

He was there at the heist last night.

The task force had also been caught under the illusion. The group did not snap out of trance for an hour and a half. By that time, Kid was already gone.

Hakuba frowned as he looked at the magazine that was cleverly hidden between his textbook. It said that Spider's, or rather Gunter Von Goldberg II's next shows would be centered in Europe. But could the man be in Japan right now?

He rubbed his temples in irritation, glancing between the magazine and Kuroba's empty seat.

* * *

The detective looked up at the house uncertainly and glanced down at the hastily scribbled address he was holding. Aoko had a club meeting, so she readily agreed to give Hakuba the address when he mentioned bringing Kuroba his assignments for the day.

The house seems average. As normal as a house for a teenager would be. The gates were slightly ajar, making his senses stir.

He swallowed, giving the neighborhood a quick glance before pushing the gates wide open. He winced inwardly at the creaking sound it made.

Walking up the driveway, he studied his surroundings. The gravel on the road was kicked into disarray. The footprints on them looked deep and messy, as if the owner of the prints had dragged their feet and stumbled every step they took.

He reached the door and to his surprise, it was unlocked. His uneasiness grew as he went inside. Slipping off his shoes at the doorway, he walked into the foyer and glanced around. He didn't spot any blood, so there was some relief as he walked in deeper. He followed the trail of muddy footprints that led to the closet door.

He opened it, and stepped back with a soft gasp. Inside were Kid's white shoes. Kid's uniform was in Kuroba's house. His mind raced and he felt a smile subconsciously form on his face. One part of him was ecstatic about finding some proof that Kuroba was indeed Kaitou Kid. His eyes turned to gaze at the books that were littered across the floor, shoved off the askew shelf. His grin faded; another part of him was worried.

He had known Kuroba for only a few months, but he knew _Kid_ would never leave parts of his costume around where people can find so easily.

Something was definitely wrong.

He closed the closet door, and headed in further. He passed the kitchen, the sink void of dishes, the trash can empty. He climbed up the stairs, and turned down the halls. It was already close to evening hours, yet not a single light was open. Kuroba's shoes were still sitting at the doorsteps; he was definitely home. Hakuba suddenly had a sick feeling, and he quickened his pace.

Entering a bedroom that could only belong to Kuroba, he took a deep breath, and looked around.

The room was messy; clothes littered the floor, the bed unmade. A cloth was hastily stapled to the wall, covering something large. He lifted the cover, and nearly jumped when still, purple eyes stared back. _Kuroba Toichi_ , he vaguely remembered, letting go of the cloth. Kuroba idolized the man, why would he cover it?

"Kuroba...kun?" He whispered softly, and jumped when he heard muffled shuffling. He turned towards the direction of the sound.

A door leading to a personal bathroom.

He knocked on it hesitantly, and immediately opened the unlocked door when he received no answer.

"Kuroba-kun?" He gasped softly. The teen was sitting against the door, barely allowing the Brit to open it.

The detective squeezed pass the small crack, and turned to stare at the thief.

Kaito was wearing only a pair of sweatpants, a towel on his wet hair.

"Kuroba-kun, what the bloody hell..." He trailed off and knelt down beside him. He inhaled sharply, studying the dull eyes that seemed to stare beyond him.

"Kuroba, answer me." Hakuba dropped the honorific, and gently placed his hands on the teen's bare shoulders. The reaction was quick and violent. He immediately let go when Kuroba flinched. The magician blinked several times, looking around in confusion before settling his gaze on Hakuba.

"...Hakuba? What are you...how..."

"Are you hurt somewhere?" The detective demanded, and he scowled when Kaito didn't answer. He noticed that the other teen started to subtly move his arms behind his back.

Hakuba blinked and grabbed the thief's wrist before he could retreat completely. It was bandaged and trembling. He grabbed the other hand over Kuroba's protests, and his heart sank when he saw more bandages.

"Kuroba, don't tell me you-" Kuroba pulled his arm away before he could finish.

"No, I'm not." He growled defensively, glaring the detective straight in the eyes. Somehow, Hakuba didn't think he was lying about it either. But he wasn't going to drop the subject just yet.

"Then where did you get hurt?" The detective frowned, and started when he noticed the white gauze wrapped around Kaito's neck.

He reached out and tilted Kaito's head up, fingers rubbing at the redness surrounding the corner of eyes decorated with dark, bruising bags.

"God, what happened to you, Kuroba?" He whispered. And for a split second, he saw a panic he never thought he'd see in the Kaitou Kid, flash through his eyes before it disappeared. It was replaced with indignant ire.

"None of your business, detective." Kuroba slapped his hand away, and leaned back with a tired sigh. Hakuba kept staring before speaking again.

"It was Spider, wasn't it?"

The reaction he got was not what he expected. He had expected Kuroba to flinch, maybe even deny it. But he got more. So much more.

The magician's eyes widen significantly, and Hakuba saw unmitigated fear in them. Sheer terror that seemed to travel all the way to him, causing him to shiver. But Kuroba...Kuroba wasn't even trying to hide his emotions. His hands were trembling, his shoulders were quaking under an unseen burden. His fingers found their way to clench at his pants tightly. His blue-tinged lips were moving but no sounds came out. And Hakuba realized the magician was hyperventilating.

"Hey." He reached over again, pressing his hands against the towel on Kuroba's head, covering his ears. "Kuroba, listen to me. You're okay. You're fine here. This is your house. Your place. You're safe here. Deep breaths, come on."

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about-" Kuroba managed to gasp out, and Hakuba shook his head, shushing him.

"Calm down first. What's your name?"

"Ku...kuroba Kaito."

"Age?"

"Um, s-seventeen.."

"Who am I?"

"Hakuba..."

"You're safe."

"No I'm no-"

"Why not?"

Kuroba froze at the inquiry, blinking again. Hakuba watched the gears turn in the magician's eyes. He watched all the raw emotion bleed away, forcibly stuffed back into a tiny box by Kuroba's excessive stubbornness. But it was too late; Hakuba had seen everything. The feelings were no longer hidden. They were scratching against the floor, crawling out through every single crack in Kuroba's facade.

"Nothing," Kuroba's voice was completely flat, "I'm okay, it's nothing." He pushed Hakuba's hands away from his face, and the detective shivered at the feeling of ice cold fingers touching his.

"Stop lying." He hissed and moved closer. There was no way he was leaving it at this. Not when Kuroba reacted like _that_. "He did a number on you, didn't he? You're so shaken up that you can't even lie properly! Kid, _what did he do?_ " The detective's voice grew into a shout as his anger got the best of him. He grabbed the thief again, barely noticing when the smaller body winced under his towering frame.

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about! Fuck off already!" Kaito demanded with a glare, and shoved the detective with his injured arms with more strength than he intended, causing Hakuba to fall back hard, and knocked over the hamper. His eyes widen as he watched the contents fall out onto the detective. _Shit-_

"Damn..." Hakuba cursed, rubbing his back tenderly, having bumped it against the bathtub edge. He blinked at Kuroba's shocked face, and glanced down at the heavy weight on his lap.

His eyes widened. Draped over his legs was a blue shirt, white jacket and slacks.

KID'S blue shirt, white jacket and slacks. Kid's uniform.

There was also a particular smell. Due to his career, Hakuba had trained himself to recognize many smells. His brain automatically supplied him with an answer.

Semen.

He wanted to vomit.

He looked up at Kuroba so quickly, he swore his neck made a snapping sound.

"Don't tell me that bastard-" Hakuba snarled, an ugly sound leaving his throat. He couldn't care less about the absolute proof of Kuroba being Kid in his hands. Spider had reached a whole new low on his list. What the actual fuck. There was-no fucking way would he- "Kuroba, did he rap-"

"NO-" Kaito yelled putting his hands to his ears, pulling at the towel. His eyes were flickering to look at anything but him. "He didn't. I mean-he..I was- it was my fau-no it...it..." His voice grew softer and softer as he argued back and forth with something Hakuba couldn't see. The detective's hands hovered over his shoulders, and he whispered calming exercises again until he heard the thief's breaths even out. After a brief moment of silence, Kaito leaned back against the door with a tired smile.

"You've won...Hakuba you fucking won." His voice returned to the same flat tone that sounded completely wrong. "You found my identity, you know everything. Will you stop nosing your business into this too?" The magician's voice cracked slightly at the end, and Hakuba felt sick.

"I'm not trying to-" Hakuba protested. His business? This wasn't just about Kaitou Kid anymore. This was something much more serious. Why couldn't he see that? He needed to get help for this.

"I'll give up."

Those words make Hakuba short-circuited, all his plans dissipating.

"W-what?"

"I said I'll give myself up...you have the proof in your arms...I can't lie out of this..." Kaito sighed and the towel on his head shifted a bit, covering his eyes.

The detective sat, watching the thief he thought was invincible, always grinning and laughing at the police, slowly break down in front of his eyes. This was all he ever wanted. A confession. But...he stared down at the filthy clothes, swallowing hard. He didn't want this.

He exhaled deeply and stood, dumping the dirtied clothes on the floor and stepped over it, moving towards the door.

He opened it, making Kaito shift away and look up at him questioningly. Hakuba took a deep breath and spoke.

"You may be an infuriating idiot but what Spider did to you was unforgivable. I will catch the bastard, and you better not fall to him. I'm the only one that can put you away. But," He paused and stared straight into Kuroba's eyes, "This is not something that can be swept under the rug." He hoped his tone conveyed the utter seriousness of the situation. "So don't bottle it away and forget it ever happened." He saw Kuroba swallow loudly and continued, "I will let you off this time, and ONLY this time. Remember that. So please, _please_...don't go about this alone. Find some help, alright?"

With that, he left.

Kaito blinked again, and stared at the open bathroom door. Get...help...? But...he couldn't possibly do that...right? It was...it was his fault in the first place...yeah...he couldn't. He didn't deserve it. He nodded to himself, pulling his knees up to his chin.

He closed his eyes and began to laugh as tears ran down his face.


	2. Normal

Hakuba sighed softly as he glanced at the empty desk a few desks away.

Seems like his little pep talk hadn't helped at all. He hadn't visited Kuroba again, out of respect. But maybe he should. No one would be fine after something like that. He should've worked harder to convince him to see help. Check for STDS, see a god damn therapist. He recalled the way Kuroba was muttering to himself back in his bathroom. Definitely not a good sign.

He glanced at Akako, she was frowning and more worry was creeping into her eyes by the second. Maybe he should go check on the thief again...

His hands clenched into fists as he glared at the blonde man on the magazine. Spider... _unforgivable._

He jumped when the classroom door swung open with a loud bang. He glanced up and his eyes widened.

"Kuroba Kaito! You're late!" The math teacher scolded loudly and the magician laughed sheepishly.

"Sensei! So sorry. I was feeling a bit under the weather lately, and just got better this morning!" He smirked and ran to his seat while the teacher sighed in exasperation.

"BaKaito, an idiot can't get sick, you sure you didn't just skip?" Aoko stuck her tongue out as he sat.

"Ahouko of course not, and miss a chance to see your flat chest?" He returned it with a goofy face.

"Kaaaiiitooo..." She began to growl.

Hakuba sighed again in relief; the thief had winced slightly when he sat down but seemed fine otherwise. His face didn't have that sickly pale color anymore. Akako seemed to have visible relaxed too.

A chair went flying and the detective scoffed in amusement as the inspector's daughter began to chase the prankster around the room.

Well, at least things were back to normal. He glanced back at the magazine, his frown deepening. For now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one was a bit lighter than the one before, but nothing is really solved yet (please get help, Kaito)


	3. Pink Sapphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Magic Kaito episode 9. But I tweaked the events a bit. So if you didn't watch Magic Kaito 9, better watch it or you will probably have no idea what happen.
> 
> This chapter is a bit choppy because I didn't want to write every single event that happened so I put in many line breaks.
> 
> Warning: Implied past rape/noncon, self-harm ideas

He was trembling and he knew it.

When he heard Akako's scream, he knew something was wrong.

He slowly lowered himself to the ground and glanced around the trees.

"Akako!" He yelled out and continued walking. His eyes fell on a still figure in white a couple of feet away.

"Akako!" He gasped and ran to the unconscious witch in disguise. Honestly, how did Nakamori-keibu not notice? She was obviously a fake. She was wearing a bow tie and a red monocle, hadn't that ring a bell in the task forces' minds?

"Oi, what's wrong Akako?" He shook the redhead with force and she groaned.

Her eyes snapped open and he automatically knew something was wrong.

Her eyes were glazed over and looked dangerously murderous.

Before he could respond, she sat up abruptly and lunged at his body, needle in hand.

He gasped and fell over, completely still.

The witch stood up and he heard faint rustling.

His blood ran cold as he heard a familiar voice chuckle. He had to keep still, but his breathing was already growing frantic and labored. His head was buzzing, and he couldn't focus on anything but that voice.

"Good work, little witch." A snap of a finger and the disguised witch fell to the ground.

Kid was trying hard not to make a sound, his heart was pounding painfully and the phantom injuries on his wrists and neck began to throb.

It was Spider.

The man that had captured him.

The man that touched him all over.

The man whose raped him.

The man who- _helped him? Taught him a lesson? Ruined him?_

The man he didn't know how to feel about.

The illusionist muttered something and laughed, kicking him over. Kid bit his lips at the sharp sting of pain, wondering if anything was bruised. He took several deep breaths and grinning under his mask. He couldn't have been more terrified.

Show time

* * *

 

By the time he had shot a card at Spider, the thief was breathing hard. He didn't want to be here. It had barely been two months. He wasn't ready to deal with the assassin yet. _Pain, disgust, warmth, filth, comfor-_

"Your target is me!" He growled against the storm in his head, moving to stand protectively over the unconscious Akako.

He stiffened when he glanced up and found Spider gone, out of sight.

"W-where?" He muttered softly and glanced around in paranoia, his entire frame was shaking, but he willed himself to stop.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and pulled him off balance. He fell against the man's chest and they collided against a tree. He immediately moved to thrash and buck away, but stopped when he saw the cold metal needle, aimed to hit Akako's body.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you would have the nerves to confront me again." The mask poked against his neck and he shuddered.

"Y-you were the one who confronted me first." The thief argued as calmly as he could. The chest he was leaning against vibrated as the illusionist chuckled, and he irrationally help his heart pound harder.

"You never did tell me your name." Spider whispered the line into his ears like he was at some bar, picking up a one night stand. Kid felt sick.

"I am nothing but a phantom, I don't have a name." Kid inched away, and stared at the ground with clenched fists.

"That's right, a phantom. You are nothing but a ghost of the original Kaitou Kid. After all, _Kuroba Toichi_ isn't in this world anymore." Spider sighed, and the thief tensed. So this man knows his dad's identity? Did he know his? Was he compromised? Why hasn't he come attack him in his house. What did he want with him? Why won't he just leave him alone? _Whywhywhy **WHY** -_

The assassin felt the thief's sudden change, and hugged him tighter.

"No matter, the night is still young." He disappeared abruptly, catching Kid off guard. The thief let out a shocked yelp, and fell back against the tree trunk. In that moment, Spider appeared again and locked his fingers with Kid's. Pinning his arms against the trunk.

"Stop!" Kid looked away, his breathing hitched. H-he couldn't. Not here, not now. Not anymor-

"Shhh..." Spider smirked, and leaned forward, ignoring the thief's desperate attempts to escape. Akako was still here. She was in danger if Spider turned his attention to her. But he didn't want- the thief clenched his eyes shut. _No_ -

"Stop!" Another voice rose and Spider started slightly, turning his head away from Kid, making the thief let out a shuddered breath.

"It's you again." The illusionist chuckled, letting go of Kid's hands. The thief felt nauseous, his legs were shaking, and he slowly sunk to the ground. His face burned. _Pathetic, useless-_

"Your alias, Gunter Von Goldberg the second, your public figure is a popular illusionist but that is not your real name. Your Name: unknown You Nationality: unknown Your Age: Unknown"

Kid only half listened. So even Gunter Von Goldberg II is an alias too? Then who is this man really? Who was the monster that did this to him that night? The one who ruined everything that Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou Kid was?

"But I'll definitely reveal your identity!" Hakuba growled, and glanced over at Kid and his expression grew furious.

"And I'll make sure you'll never see fucking daylight _ever again_ for doing such a thing to him!" He hissed loudly and Kid looked up in surprise. Why did the detective care so much? He wanted him caught...right?

"You are persistent." Spider laughed, and turn to stare at Kid.

"But I'm surprise that he told you. If it were to be me, I would've kept silent." Hakuba didn't answer and the thief looked down, face burning in shame. That's right, he was nothing more than a disappointment in comparison to his father. A disgusting, cheap copy who wasn't good enough.

"Well, whatever." Spider sighed and pulled out a small object. Kid, being the closest, realized what it was.

"Get down!" He yelled to Hakuba as Spider dropped it.

* * *

 

He watched Akako fly away and chuckled.

Owe him? Since when did he help her?

He immediately changed out of the Kid uniform and appeared back at the scene. Casually, he handed the jewel back to Nakamori, stating he found it hanging on a tree. The commotion was enough to distract everyone else's attention away from him. He absentmindedly rubbed at the long-healed wounds on his wrists, but felt the burning poison rushing under his glassy skin like rot. He scrubbed at the skin harder, wishing he could just bleed away the imperfection. He felt eyes trained on him and looked up to see Hakuba's frown.

"Don't do that. It won't heal if you do." He said softly, staring at the redness of the thief's skin. Kaito dropped his arms down immediately, pulling at his sleeves.

"Just mosquito bites, really, you worry too much, Hakuba!" He smiled, hiding his arms behind his back.

"Are you really alright?" The detective asked in same quiet manner and Kaito grinned, trying not to think about it.

"Of course I am! I got to see Kid-sama perform in person. Happiest guy alive here, Hakuba!"

"You know that's not what I meant." The Brit cut in sharply with a frown but didn't move closer.

Kaito did not respond for a while, and the detective felt himself get angry. _Damn_ Spider. Hadn't he hurt the thief enough?

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hakuba." Kaito let out a breath, and began to walk away.

"...but thanks, for asking."

Hakuba's eyes widen as he watched the teen run towards Aoko and assume the role of the teasing jester yet again.

The detective cleared his throat, and turned to leave the forest clearing. He felt uneasy; there was a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He coughed, was he getting sick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha, what is this Hakuba, you feeling fluttery?


	4. Hints

Hakuba scowled and stared at his notes with great concentration.

Why was he feeling this way?

Every time _he_ walked into the classroom, his heart would pump faster than usual.

Whenever he looked at that certain magician's face, his face and body would feel all hot. He would remember how red the thief's eyes were in the bathroom. How utterly exhausted and vulnerable he was.

Whenever the thief teased and smirked at him, he felt dizzy and lightheaded. He'd remember how Kid looked when he saw Spider again. _Conflicted, shamed, terrified-_

Was he getting sick?

_Damn it!_ He scowled again and glared at the magazine hidden under his notebook.

Spider was currently performing in Switzerland for a month, and he felt relief. He didn't know why, usually he would be frustrated since that means he wouldn't be able to go after the man for awhile. After all, he was trying to become a full-time student. Frequent trips would hinder that. But now, all he could think about is the fact that Kaitou Kid would be safe for another thirty days. Why? What was wrong with him?

"Ooooiii! Haaakkkuubbaa!" He started and stared up at two curious lilac eyes.

"K-kuroba..." His cheeks were getting warm again.

"What's wrong with you Hakuba? You look red." The magician poked his forehead with a grin.

"Oh! Now you look like a tomato! I didn't even dye your face yet!" He dissolved into a fit of giggles and Hakuba could only stare. How did he do it? How did he go from that vulnerable state to this? How is he okay? _**Is he okay?**_ Is he hiding it? Why can't he just come clean and ask for help? Because Hakuba would make the poles meet if it meant erasing the fear from Kaito's expression. Wait-what did he just think-

"BaKaito! Stop teasing Hakuba-kun." Aoko appeared with a scowl and smacked the magician on the head.

"But he's right Hakuba-kun. You're all red, are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"...H-huh?" The detective muttered softly. He never really noticed before but Kuroba's eyes were lilac. He remembers how dull and haunted they looked on that day. He never wanted to see Kaito like that ever again. He swore it.

"Oi, I think he finally snapped Aoko. I knew trying to catch the uncatchable Kaitou Kid-sama would stress him out too much." Kaito put a hand against the detective's forehead and Hakuba swore he saw stars.

"Kaito..." Aoko warned with a growl.

"Hakuba-kun, you okay?" Aoko asked again.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Yes, it's probably just the flu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Guru you oblivious fool.


	5. Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spider being a manipulative fuck, and Kid just wants peace. Past rape/noncon, victim blaming, unhealthy rationalizations.

"Do you...hate me?"

Kid opened his eyes with a questioning stare.

It had been another heist night and everything was going fine. He had avoided frequent heists ever since the Pink Sapphire incident.

Immediately after he burst through the roof door with grin on his face, a pair of arms grabbed him off balance. He was slammed against the wall roughly.

His hands were pinned by hands in black gloves.

He closed his eyes; he didn't need to look to know who it was. His chest was heaving frantically, and his mind was yelling at him for his show of weakness. _Your father would be disappointed._

How long has it been? One month? His thoughts were still a whirlwind.

He could feel Spider moving closer and closer, his hot breath ticking his neck.

He stood in silence, waiting for it. But it never came. Instead the illusionist had asked him a question.

"What...?" The thief was not expecting that at all.

"Do you hate me?" He asked in the same calm manner again.

Kid turned his head away and didn't look into the man's masked face.

"I...I..." He bit his lip hard. Did he? _YES-NO, **why can't you make up your mind.** He raped me- **it was your fault. You were too slow.**_ The illusionist had tried to kill him many times before, but he was never like Snake. He never outright tried to punch a hole into his heart or pretend he was talking to the ghost of Kuroba Toichi. It was his own fault...he was careless. He wasn't good enough to not get caught. He was just taught a lesson. He wouldn't fail anymore. And Spider was here to continue as living proof for his new commitment...that's right...

Feeling weak and dizzy, he swallowed and looked down without answering.

"...I see." That was all the man said before his entire presence disappeared

At that moment, the thief slid onto the ground, breathing heavily. His gloved hands pressed hard against his eyes until he saw stars.

The door burst open, and he flinched. _Fuck,_ he was at a heist. This wasn't the time to look pathetic. He moved to get away, and relaxed a margin of a fraction when he saw Hakuba come in, looking quite frustrated. Well, Kid couldn't blame him. The trap he had set up was quite humiliating, purple slime and bird feathers that stuck to the mixture, making it look rather funny.

"Kid?" Hakuba blinked in surprised. He figured that after the eventful heist, the thief would have gone home already, not sitting in the floor shaking. He narrowed his eyes.

"Spider was here, wasn't he?" Hakuba's voice went rigid and tense.

Kid didn't answer, and Hakuba kicked the door with a frustrated growl.

"Damn it, Kid." He cursed, kneeling down to the floor to meet Kid's gaze. "He's just using you, Kuroba. This isn't healthy-"

Kid's eyes darkened, and he glared. "Kid. It's Kid." He hissed, pushing himself to his feet. "...So what if he was here?"

"W-what?" The detective was not expecting such an answer.

"Why do you care so much Hakuba?"

"I..." Hakuba didn't have an answer to give.

"I'm fine and you should worry about your own business. Good night detective." In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

For the next few months, Gunter Von Goldberg II had many shows throughout Japan. Each time Kaito saw an advertisement, his stomach churned.

Spider never appeared at another Kid heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well don't worry Spider will be back sooner or later aha. For some reason he is starting to grow on me, even if he's absolutely deplorable in this story. I think it's because I'm really enjoying Raifuu's rping portrayal of Spider on tumblr. He is much more fleshed out, and not an asshole to the extreme of this story.


	6. Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the appearance of the fourth main character to this story! Please read and enjoy.
> 
> Please understand that Kaito is victim-blaming himself. He is not in a good mind space right now. He is under the assumption that this is entirely his fault, and that is definitely not true. His actions from now on will be influenced by this mindset, and it is extremely unhealthy. And he definitely needs the help and support of others, to tell him that this is not okay. And that this isn't love, this is psychological manipulation and a twisted version of Stockholm syndrome.

Conan knew something was wrong with the thief.

It was pretty obvious now that he thought about it.

There weren't any excessive pranks or traps this time, and Kid seemed distracted throughout the whole heist. In fact, the thief had been unusually quiet lately.

As he peeked through the still swinging roof door, he wondered why the thief seemed so...strange lately...well stranger than usual.

During the past few heists, the thief lingered longer than he used to. On the roof, he would look around constantly with apprehensive eyes, as if expecting some monster to show up and attack. When he brought this up with Hakuba, he saw the way the other detective stiffen. He saw the way those amber eyes grew dark and hateful. _'Don't worry too much about it, Conan-kun. I can handle Kid'._

"What's wrong with you?" He finally asked one night.

"My my, what a rude question tantei-kun. I'm right in the head, I promise." The thief chuckled with a hint of melodrama.

"Could've fooled me." The non-child muttered under his breath and the thief chuckled some more.

"...Are you waiting for someone?"

It was barely noticeable but Kid's posture changed ever so slightly.

"No..." He heard the thief mutter in a soft and quiet tone that Conan never thought Kid could use.

He looked up at Kid's face and was shocked to see the thief's expression. Those lilac eyes had a haunted shadow to them and his lips were pulled into a smile that looked fake as plastic.

"Kid?" The faux child questioned softly, this was definitely not good. An upset thief wasn't normal, much less good.

"It's nothing tantei-kun...maybe this is how it feels when you are missing someone?"

Ran's face momentarily popped into Conan's mind before he shook his head mentally.

"Heeeh, so even the great Kaitou Kid has his eyes on someone." Conan snorted softly, looking down at the cement floor.

"No!-" Conan jumped at the sudden assertion in Kid's voice. It sounded almost desperate and Conan stared. The thief seemed to have caught his slip-up, and he laughed it off as smoothly as he could. Conan wasn't convinced, and Kid waved an arm, attempting to elaborate, " Well...they had their eyes on me first...They confronted me every time they had the chance...it was actually really frightening. But...perhaps it's because I might be insufferable." Kid laughed a bit more before continuing in a soft voice the detective couldn't hear. Conan's eyes trailed to watch how Kid seemed to be curling in on himself.

_He's not in the wrong, it's my fault it's my fault._ Conan watched the thief's lips move without sound escaping them, as if convincing himself. He felt chilled to the bone.

"I pushed them away and they never came back."

"Your personal life, as amusing as it is, is none of my business...but even if they annoy you, doesn't mean you hate them. And...that person might actually...uh...care for you...too?" Conan suggested weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. He was a detective for crying out loud! Not some kind of shrink for insane thieves.

"Hmmm, you would make a great shrink some day...oh wait, you already are one~" The thief giggled with a smile.

"Damn you Kid." Conan deadpanned, opening the cover of his watch.

"Okay okay! Never mind haha!" Kid waved his hands defensively with a grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"Tantei-kun..."

"What?" The boy growled in annoyance. This heist was dragging on for way too long.

"Thank you." Conan's eyes widen. Kid had a genuine smile on his face. Not the crazy grins or infuriating smirks. It was a real smile, and it was weirding him out.

"Barou! Had over the jewel already! Unless you want a soccer ball in your face."

The thief grinned again before a puff of pink smoke engulfed him.

The jewel was gently thrown out to Conan's waiting hand and Kid was gone after the smoke dissipated. The detective rubbed his neck again, going over the conversation in his head once more. He was glad he helped the thief with...whatever it was. But...he recalled Kid's abnormal actions, and felt another chill. Looking around the rooftop, he shuddered and walked back indoors.

He did the right thing...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that Conan does not know the full situation, therefore his advice is not good advice. If Conan knew a bit more, he would definitely be saying something completely different. Yet, Kaito seems reassured, which is definitely not a good thing. Kaito no.


	7. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Victim blaming, unhealthy rationalizations, self-harm thoughts.

"Doesn't mean you necessarily hate them, huh?" Kid muttered to himself as he examined the jewel in his hand. It seemed like Hakuba nor tantei-kun could make it to this heist. Such a shame though. The heist had gone way too smoothly without them.

The wind shifted ever so slightly, and the thief stiffened. _He knew,_ he already knew...but he still had to...

"Hmm? I wonder which one of you made it out of that rainbow leaves trap first. Nakamori-Keibu maybe? Or perhaps it's Snake? Sorry to tell you this but this jewel isn't the Pandora you're looking for.

"I don't care about jewels. I never did. However that rainbow leaves trap does sound interesting."

Kid flinched at the voice that came from directly behind him. He began to turn but stopped when he felt a cold hand resting against a certain point on his neck.

"Spider..." He swallowed softly. He remembered what Conan had said. And wondered if he was right. _It was necessary. To become stronger and faster, he was taught a lesson._ And it's working. He had been making less mistakes. His heists were getting more and more elaborate, and he was gaining infamy yet again. That definitely helped...yes yes it did. _It was his own fault. Remember that._

"So you missed me?" The illusionist asked softly while moving closer, his hand never moving away from Kid's neck.

"...So you saw. You were there. Every heist?" Kid cursed under his breath. He had been looking around every heist. How did he not spot the man?

"You give me too much credit. Not every, but I was there for that specific heist. That brat...he's no ordinary child is he?" Kid's body went rigid. The little detective may be a pain in the ass but he was still an ally.

"Don't go near him." Kid stated calmly, though his tone was ice cold. Spider chuckled, the hand against Kid's shook slightly with mirth.

"Be at ease. I have no interested in the child. Unless..." The assassin's other arm snaked around Kid's waist, pulling the thief flush against his chest.

"...He decides to steal you away from me."

Kid shuddered at his tone while trying to inch away without being too obvious. "I'm not yours." He stated.

"When is your next heist?"

"You are with Snake, what makes you think that I would tell you?" Kid hissed back without skipping a beat. Even if his mind was raging a war against him, he's not stupid enough to let himself get walked over.

"I may work with that idiot but I'm nothing like him."

Kid snorted under his breath and refused to speak. He let out a surprised gasp when Spider appeared in front of him, and cornered the thief until he was pressed against the wall.

"What the hell are yo-" He was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his own. Automatically his mind went blank. He wanted to push away. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to crawl away and scrub his mouth clean. He felt dirty again, and felt the need to rip the skin right off his flesh. Anything to make the filth go away. He wanted it to continue. He wanted the reminder. He was still a disappointment. Pathetic. He needed to continue getting stronger.

After a moment, Spider let go and they both stopped to take a breath.

"When and where is your next heist?" The assassin asked again.

"N-next week, the Crystal Mother..." The thief's mind was too busy rebooting to tell a lie.

Spider smiled and he reached over to ruffle Kid's hair gently.

"I'll see you then."

Then he was gone.

The thief spent a good minute standing there, staring into open space, touching his lips. What the hell was that? He was so dead set on keeping his mouth shut but after that, he couldn't make a single coherent thought. Why was he so fucking weak?

"Fuck!" He cursed out loud and picked up his abandoned top hat that was lying a few meters away. He touched his own head a few times, wondering when was the last time someone touched his head so gently. _Stop, this is wrong. This is wrong. **Or is it?**_

He could hear the taskforce finally escaping the trap, and decided it was time to go. He had already stuck around for too long.

Jumping off the building, he then proceed to glide home.

The whole time, his trembling fingers never left his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell Kaito this is not good.


	8. Crystal Mother

"You're wrong! That person is not Alice!" Kid cursed at his own stupidity, he didn't dare move, watching the needle against the Prince's neck warily.

'Alice' began to laugh and with a slight of hand, the disguise disappeared and there stood Spider, one arm around Prince Philip tightly, needle close by.

"Spider...Get away from that kid. The one you came here to kill is me isn't it?" He was pleading. It has been so long that sometimes, he nearly forgot that Spider was still a ruthless assassin. But he had no idea anymore. He didn't know Spider's motives anymore. The gentle touches that came with rough demands. The threats of death, and the hands in his hair. He was utterly confused.

He tensed when the illusionist chuckled.

"It seems that you can't wait for my show to begin."

The word ' _show_ ' caused him to flinch. Images flashed before him- images of his father burning, images of Spider's performance arena, the thousands of seats, being watched and-

Before the thief could reply, a shot rang out. All three of them startled by the sudden sound.

The assassin turned his head slightly to look back.

"Good work Spider. Now move aside. KID! Hand over the jewel!" Snake sneered from where he stood and shot twice more. Each bullet missed Kid by a mere few centimeters.

Over the roar of the wind, the thief heard Spider curse softly.

"A boring nuisance has appeared." He let go of the prince and slowly floated up into the evening sky.

"But I have your nightmare prepared!" He looked over at the thief with a smile.

"What?!" Kid glared up at him, wincing as the wind got stronger. He saw the illusionist smirk.

" **Let's put a smile on that face**." Then he was enveloped in a bright light before disappearing completely.

* * *

Kaito sighed as he watched Aoko freak out over the jewel she just discovered in her drink.

Well, tonight's heist was eventful. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

His fingers went to his lips again, a shiver racked his body.. The illusionist had made such a big deal about coming to this heist and yet he only appeared for a minute before disappearing again, leaving only an ominous fortune in the air.

The magician blinked before shaking his head. Damn it, he shouldn't be DISAPPOINTED that an assassin only showed up for a minute. He should be happy that no one got hurt...well Snake getting slammed into a brick tunnel didn't count. That man could choke for all he cared.

"What is wrong with me..." He groaned, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Kaito! Come on, we're in Osaka already. Why are you still sitting around like an idiot? We're going to miss seeing the Queen and Prince's entrance!" Aoko's fist connected with his head playfully and he scowled.

"Shut up Ahouko, I know that already!" He got up after her and began to walk towards the exit along with the other passengers.

"Woah!" He yelped when he tripped on some stupid passenger's bag and stumbled into a man.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered, smiling apologetically at the foreigner he bumped into. He was tan and wearing a hat and sunglasses, shadowing most of his features.

"No, it's alright. Be careful." The man's Japanese was quite good.

"Kaito! You're too slow!" Aoko yelled from where she stood at the exit of the train and Kaito scowled.

"Coming!" He ran to catch up with her. But that man...his voice sounded familiar...that tanned skin- The magician skidded to a stop and froze, his vision blurring as he stopped breathing.

_-Could it be-_

He whipped around and blinked when he didn't see the strange foreigner in the mass of passengers.

"KAITO!"

He shook his head and started shakily walking again...it couldn't be...right?

Around the corner, the man watched the teen rub his neck in confusion before exiting the train.

He reached up and took off his sunglasses. Pale blue eyes blinked, one with a purple spider tattooed on his eyelid. He hummed, amusement lacing his smile.

"Hmmm..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODDAMN IT, SPIDER NEEDED MORE SCREENTIME. In my opinion this was the worst episode of Magic Kaito. Snake you stupid asshole.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Please get help Kaito. We've been saying this for eight chapters. He still hasn't gotten himself tested, he still hasn't talked to anyone. Please...send him the message.


	9. Assembly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Panic attacks, anxiety, flashbacks, triggers

"Assembly? About what?" Kaito arched an eyebrow as he watched students get out of their seats and go towards the auditorium while the sensei instructed them to be quiet.

"Who knows, it was sudden. The principal said it was a surprise he came up with after reading a celebrity magazine." Aoko shrugged and was promptly dragged away by Keiko and her buddies.

"Try not to embarrass the guest speaker like last time! You'll get into so much trouble!" She shouted back with a scowl before disappearing into the mass of other students.

Kaito scoffed, their principal was known for getting all fangirly about celebrities and would find opportunities to invite some to the school. Two months ago, he had convinced a comedian to perform. Kaito, deciding the show wasn't that funny, gave it a little more pizazz. _That guy's probably still trying to get rid of his purple hair and the dove that is still trying to eat his nose._ He thought with a snicker.

The magician decided that this was probably one of the principal's harmless little antics, created to cheer the students up a bit. After all, midterms are scheduled to be given next week.

"I...don't like it..." Kaito turned to stare at the witch.

"Excuse me?" He frowned when the red head grabbed onto the sleeve of his uniform with a dead serious look.

"I have...a bad feeling about this assembly." She stated with a whisper.

"As do I." The two jumped away in shock and glared at the British teen.

"Stop scaring the living crap out of me." Kaito scowled while the detective just shrugged.

You three! Please quit your side talk and go to the auditorium immediately." The calculus teacher scolded and they ceased their talk as they left the classroom.

Kaito's stomach grew queasy as soon as the auditorium came into view. There were banners hanging at the doorway. Black, gold and red colors swirled to look like a certain arachnid. He grew restless and started cracking his knuckles absentmindedly. He flinched with two girls brushed past him in a flurry of giggles.

'Hey, I heard rumors that it's that famous foreign illusionist!"

"No way, he's kinda hot!"

"Right?"

"K-kuroba-kun?" Akako stammered when the magician uncharacteristically grabbed onto her blouse sleeve and held the fabric in a tight grip. His eyes were wide as he stared at the backs of the retreating girls.

The teen must've realized his mistake a second later because he blinked before letting go as if the witch's clothes were in fire.

"S-sorry." He muttered, giving the banner one more look before hurrying inside.

Akako followed promptly while Hakuba glared at the sign, glancing at the magician's back momentarily. He followed them shortly afterwards.

"Welcome, students! Sorry for the sudden assembly on such short notice but I'm sure you will enjoy it. Think of it as a reward for your continuous hard work!" The principal smiled warmly and the students clapped softly while he beamed. Kaito looked around nervously. The colors, the stage set up, it felt all too familiar.

"And now without further ado, our special guest. World famous illusionist Gunter Von Goldberg the second!" The lights turned off and the students cheered. While three of them tensed.

_Shit! What is the meaning of this? Lucifer never said anything!_ Akako cursed in her mind as she watched the blonde illusionist show up from thin air.

_Spider...this can't be a coincidence...what the hell are you planning..._ Hakuba narrowed his eyes in anger and glanced at the thief worriedly.

Kaito's mind was racing, and not in a good way. He looked fine and unaffected on the outside thanks to the poker face he forced onto his face but he felt as if was getting hit by a bus on the inside multiple times.

_"So I guess you like it rough." Spider snarled, his speech slightly off due to his swelling tongue and he hastily ripped open Kid's white jacket, fumbling with the buttons._

_"S-stop that!" The thief stumbled over his words, his face flushed, but the illusionist paid no heed._

Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't in Kid uniform right now and didn't have the mysterious persona of Kid to hide behind of.

_He froze again, his theory was right._

_"Gunter Von Goldberg the second." He inhaled breathlessly._

Maybe it's because without 'Kid' he felt so...bare and unprotected.

_With the light, Kid saw that the illusionist's appearance was slightly different than what he looked like on stage. His skin was darkly tan, instead of the pearly white the thief had seen when he watched him perform. There was also a tattoo around the man's left eye._ His pupils were cold and blue.

_A dark spider that seemed to be crawling and curling up around his eyelid._

Maybe it was because this is the first time he has seen Spider as Gunter, ever since that night, without the mask.

_The illusionist bended and ran his tongue over the swollen nub, sucking at it as his fingers twisted the other one in an enticing motion._

Maybe it was the sheer fear of Spider figuring out his identity and here to taunt him.

_Spider grabbed a wrist, earning a stifled cry from the magician._

_He began to lick at the scratched up skin and blood._

Coming here to say **'I know where you are, I know who you are.'**

_His insides felt as if they were on fire._

To say **'You can't hide from me.'**

_Tears flowed down his face as he sobbed silently._

To say you're completely fucked up in the head

**_Your body betrays you._ **

_Maybe this was deserved, because you're a **disappointment** in comparison to your father. Spider was doing you a favor by showing you just how pathetic you are._

Maybe it was everything that was running through his head right now.

"-ba-kun...Kuroba-kun? Kuroba!" He snapped out of his thoughts and jumped out of his seat with a silent gasp. It was buried by the sounds of applauds and awe at the illusionist's tricks.

"Kuroba..." Hakuba and Akako were both looking up at him, worry and concern obviously shining in their eyes. He shook his head, backing away.

He couldn't.

Kaito ran from his seat and out the auditorium doors.

He couldn't deal with it.

Akako and Hakuba hot on his heels.

Not today.

The crowd of students didn't notice their leaving, too mesmerized by the show of lights on the ceiling.

Gunter Von Goldberg glanced at the spiky haired teen's exit. The witch and the annoying, persistent detective running after him.

"Heh." He hummed before continuing his show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone get Kaito a therapist!
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


	10. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back to do a quick few hundred words before running away to study because finals hell week is upon us college folks.
> 
> This is a direct continuation from chapter 9.
> 
> Warnings: Victim blaming, panic attacks, suicidal thoughts, unhealthy rationalizations (whoa the whole boatload)

His trembling knuckles are nearly as white as the porcelain bowl he's currently hunched over. The auditorium is only down the hall, and he can still hear the cheers ringing in his ears. If he tries even harder, he can faintly pick out the crisp, smooth laughter that could only belong to one man.

His stomach lurches at the thought, and he chokes on acid as he heaves again.

_Why?_ He coughs wetly. He didn't understand. This was supposed to help him. It was a reminder of how his shortcomings could lead to drastic consequences. He screwed up and got caught by Spider. He was too weak, so he came. He enjoyed what Spider did. Because he was weak. He couldn't afford to fuck up now that he was the Kaitou Kid. Spider's involvement with him was proof of that.

He tries to stand, but his arms are shaking too much for him to push himself upright. _So why?!_ He let out a shuddered breath, feeling a sob squeeze his chest, trying to escape. He refuse, pressing his lips against his knuckles, biting down. Why did seeing Spider out of disguise put him right back to square one? It was the same as that night. He was sitting on the cold floor, puking his insides out. Weak, useless, and too fucking fragile. Was it because he still wasn't good enough? Yes that was probably it. He was a failure as the Kaitou Kid. A cheap imitation compared to his father.

Cheers came from outside again, and he hears the impassioned shouts of Spider's alias. He couldn't breathe. All of the intrusive thoughts were returning full force. He had hid them so carefully over the last few months, shoving every single slip-up behind a locked door. Yet they didn't leave him alone. No, they pushed against the door relentlessly. The lock had broken off, and he was making do with staples. Then tape, and now he's sitting against it, pushing it close with sheer desperation and pleas. He can feel them slipping through the splintering cracks, cold and dark whispers everywhere.

His hands wrap around his lower abdomen as phantom aches shoot up his hips and between his legs. He's gasping for oxygen, wheezing in frantic intervals. This isn't possible; he hasn't been touched there in months. He doesn't want to be touched anymore- _why?!_ Why is he hurting?! What's going on-?

What if it was _him_? What if the noises outsides were just illusions? Spider's actually in here right now, putting him under the trance of those cursed red eyes. What if he was being violated right now and he had no fucking clue? _He couldn't breathehecouldn'tbreathhecouldn'tbre-_

He feels arms on his shoulders, yanking him away from the death grip he has on the toilet bowl. _Fuckfuckfuck_ he's here, he's here and he has no way to escape. He slams his arms against the chest that he's being pressed into, trying to turn away. _Don't touch me don't touch me stop it please just fuck off please-_

"Kuroba!"

He even knows his name now. His cheeks suddenly sting, and he thrashes around even harder. His identity is exposed. He's going to visit him at home and at heists now. He's not safe anywhere. He's in danger. No, he **_is_** a danger. A danger to everyone he knows. Aoko, Nakamori-keibu, Hakuba, Akako, Kudo, everyone would die if he stayed. So he has to go….yes that's right…disappear. It would be best. He would disappear and not have to deal with this anymor-

"Kuroba!"

There are warm hands encircling his stinging wrists. Why were they stinging? Were they wrapped in silk again? Was he tied? Was he trapped?

"Ku-Kaito, please. You're going to hurt yourself. Please stop!"

_Don't touch me don't touch me don't touch_

"Hakuba-kun, step aside."

The warm hands leave him, and suddenly he feels as if he had been thrown into the arctic tundra. Cold and alone. He lets out a keening whine, suddenly wanting the warmth back, but what if it was-

Cool hands brushed against his forehead, and he sees a burst of red light, smelling a cloud of comforting cinnamon spice.

Everything falls black.

* * *

 

The sounds of heavy breathing bounce around the bathroom walls, echoing for what seems like eternity.

Hakuba swallows, feeling sweat drip from his hairline as he pulls Kaito's limp body closer. Akako stood over both of them, a protective aura practically oozing around her. He didn't understand what had happened. He and Akako had rushed after the magician, and found him collapsed against the toilet, hyperventilating and violently vomiting bile mixed with traces of blood. He had pulled Kaito away, grabbing his icy hands, rubbing them, trying to get him to snap out of his frenzy. But Kaito wasn't there. He was miles and miles away, eyes dull and dilated. His lips moved without making noise, and his face was a mess of sweat, snot and tears that never seemed to stop. Hakuba had pulled him close, wincing as fists slammed against him repeatedly. His only response was to continue whispering soft reassurances, hoping one of them reached Kaito.

Nothing worked. Not the calming exercises, not a slap to the face, not even the hug. He had felt utterly useless and far away, even though Kaito had been pressed against his chest, the closest he has ever been.

Then, he had started scratching at his wrists in a chilling fervor. Hakuba had grabbed his hands, pleading him to stop, but to no avail. When he had been on the verge of a panic attack himself, Akako finally stepped in. He had no idea what she did. Only that one moment ago, she was caressing Kaito's forehead, murmuring softly. Next thing he knew, Hakuba had to scramble to catch the magician's sudden dead weight.

"Is he..." Hakuba trails off; brushing Kaito's clumped up bangs away from his puffy eyes.

Akako frowns at the surprisingly endearing motion, and shrugs.

"I think it would be best if we went someplace more private, Hakuba-kun. We should leave before…. _he_ finishes." Her voice is cold when she mentions the last part, and Hakuba feels his body freeze over too.

"You're right…I'll call my _Bayaa_. She'll be here in ten minutes at most. We…we can discuss this over tea." He reaches for his phone with one hand to send the text.

His other hand is wrapped tightly around Kaito's limp one, shaking.

Akako doesn't comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I return from hiatus to destroy this poor kid full blast, no restraint.
> 
> Akako and Hakuba team up to finally discuss Kaito's state of mind. When will Conan finally join the fray? Who knows….who knows….
> 
> (This is definitely shaping up to be HakuKai)
> 
> Listenn, I have an essay to start right now ahaha. Let's pray for finals week!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, I love you guys.


End file.
